1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to methods and devices for spinal stabilization, repair, and/or reconstruction. More particularly, this invention pertains to devices and methods for minimally invasive or open techniques for interbody fusion, for example, of the lumbar spine. Embodiments of the invention are applicable to transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (“TLIF”) and/or transforaminal posterior lumbar interbody fusion (“TPLIF”).
2. General Background
Traditional devices and methods for lumbar interbody fusion often do not use minimally invasive techniques and often do not provide adequate surface area to adequately stabilize the spine. Traditional TLIF and TPLIF methods utilizing lumbar interbody fusion implants and unilateral screws often utilize implants that have footprints (i.e., projected horizontal bearing surface area capable of bearing vertical compression loads) that are inadequate to properly stabilize an anterior spine. Such implants often lead to subsidence, may provide insufficient rigidity and interbody fusion, and often require stripping of the muscles in and around the spine. As such, the inventor has appreciated that there is a need for an apparatus and method for minimally invasive lumbar interbody fusion that provides sufficient rigidity and that does not lead to subsidence.